hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tama (drama)
was the head maid of the Domyoji family's mansion in Tokyo. She had worked for the family for over sixty years, before being brought out of retirement by Kaede Domyoji. Tama was fond of Tsukasa Domyoji and supported his relationship with Tsukushi Makino. Biography Early life Tama was married to man who died fighting in World War II. When she was nineteen, the head of the Domyoji family took her in. She decided to work for him for the rest of her life, eventually becoming the head maid of his mansion. Over the years, Tama witnessed Kaede Domyoji marrying into the family, and the births of Tsubaki and Tsukasa.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns By the time she retired, Tama had worked for the family for over sixty years.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns Out of retirement Kaede asked Tama to come out of retirement to keep an eye on Tsukasa for her. The next morning, she overheard Tsukushi Makino asking Tsukasa to let her work as a maid. Tama readily agreed to her proposal, promising to "show her no mercy." Tsukasa was opposed to the arrangement, until Tama suggested that Tsukushi should be his personal maid. From that day on, Tama kept a close watch over both Tsukushi and Tsukasa.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns When Kaede returned home, she asked Tama if Tsukushi had been in the mansion. Tama told her that Tsukushi visited often. Kaede, shocked, forbade Tsukushi from entering anymore. Tama challenged her by reminding Kaede that her father-in-law had placed "ultimate responsibility for everything that happens in the mansion" on her. Afterwards, Tama asked Tsukushi to continue staying there. Some days later, Kaede had learned about Tsukasa's and Tsukushi's relationship. Tsukushi then could no longer stay at the Domyojis mansion. On the night Tsukushi broke up with Tsukasa, Tama overheard them. When Tsukushi passed by her, Tama called her a "foolish girl" for lying to Tsukasa about not loving him.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns Later, Tsukasa was hurt while going to see Tsukushi. Tama asked Kaede why she would not go see him, to which she said "this is what he gets for defying me."Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns On the way to Eitoku's prom, Kaede left Tsukushi a car to take her the rest of the way. Tama exclaimed "she has accepted you!" to Tsukushi. After Tsukasa proposed to Tsukushi, Tama congratulated the couple.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns In early 2011, Tama was at a dinner with the Domyoji and Makino family shortly after Tsukasa announced his and Tsukushi's wedding. Kaede had Tama bring in a Domyoji family heirloom, which was a tiara called "The Smile of Venus". A few months later, she attended the wedding held at Yebisu Garden Place.Hana Yori Dango Final Haruto and Oto ]]Tama was still working at the Domyojis when she met Haruto Kaguragi and Oto Edogawa in April 2018. She invited them inside for tea, which Haruto readily accepted. A few minutes later, Oto revealed her engagement. Haruto then insulted her life and she left. Tama encouraged him to "apologize and try again". However, Haruto then suddenly collapsed.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Several days later, Haruto and Oto visited. He asked questions about Tsukasa so Nishida and Tama told him about how he was in high school and how he changed after meeting Tsukushi. Tama encouraged to keep trying no matter how many mistakes he made. After saying goodbye to them, Nishida commented that they were like Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Tama smiled though she did not outright agree.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Tama was an elderly woman above retirement age. She had black hair, which later turned gray. Tama had a small stature and she was constantly bent-over, possibly meaning that she had back problems. Tama also used a cane to walk. She wore a normal maid's uniform to work. Personality and traits A tough yet caring boss, Tama was especially attached to Tsukushi, whom she credited for changing Tsukasa for the better. She even promised to "put her life on the line to protect Tsukushi." Tama was one of the few people not intimidated by Kaede. She was able to stand up to her, feeling that she was secure in her position at the Domyojis. Behind the scenes *Tama is portrayed by Sumie Sasaki in Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007) and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). * portrays Tama in a photograph in episode eight. *Sasaki reprises her role as Tama in two episodes the 2018 drama, Hana Nochi Hare.https://mantan-web.jp/article/20180330dog00m200054000c.html (Japanese) Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Tokyo residents